Lady Jettatura
Lady Jettatura (Cosima ?)The Widening Gyre is a member (and part of the Executive Board) of the New York Chapter of the Grand Hall of Sinister Wisdom. She also thinks that she would absolutely love having the Green Witch's family estate. She has managed to insert a special agent into Whateley Academy.Sun And Fun : There was a tall portrait of an elegant woman who looked out mockingly at the cave. : “Oh, Heavens Above, NO!” Miss Wickham responded. “That’s Lady Jettatura, my arch-enemy! Or at least… she’s the nastiest villain that I’ve personally faced. I think that I run well after the Magus as HER arch-enemy. And Dr. Merlin. And Reverend Englund. And the Golden Mandarin. And…” Karen let that trail off, reluctantly allowing that while she might be the predominant practitioner of the Mystic Arts in Cincinnati, on a global scale, she was pretty small taters. “Anyway, she’s a dark mage of great age, great power and great evil. She’s given me a world of trouble over the past couple of decades. She’s decided that I’d make for an excellent donor for essence. And she wouldn’t mind taking possession of the pool. Or what’s behind that door.” She pointed at the steel vault door, which was on precisely the opposite side of the chamber from the portrait. Indeed, the woman’s painted visage seemed to be smirking right at the vault door.Silver Linings: Part 2 : As Stacy got a better look, she decided that Lady Jettatura looked like Audrey Hepburn’s nasty older sister. She was beautiful and refined with regal angular features, but she looked down her sharp nose as if she’d been born to sneer in amused disdain at the rest of the world. Lady Jettatura looks like... :...a sleek, dark, regally attractive Mediterranean woman in her (apparent) early thirties, dressed in a style that had one foot in high fashion and the other in classic chic, and she exuded the sort of high-handed elan that European nobility aspires to. She appears to have a refined European accent.Silver Linings: Part 4 Associations * Grand Hall of Sinister Wisdom * Dark Claw * Dr. Strega * Dr. Tenebros * Jack Devil * Major Terror Powers * Magic. * Being "a lot tougher than her svelte figure would suggest".Silver Linings: Part 5 Appearances There's a picture of her in the Green Witch's underground cavern, appropriately warded. She appears in Cincinnati to make a strike against the Green Witch on Halloween, 2006. She's mentioned as having left New York for somewhere in the Adriatic in a hurry after the fiasco at the Atlantic Heritage Society.,There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 1There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 2 but returned on March 4, 2007. She visited Nimbus and Abigail as an envoy of the Grand Hall of Sinister Wisdom when they were completing a spell, and gave them Pater Tempus' Synchronic Infindibulator in exchange of the assurance that her agent inside Whateley Academy will remain hers after the completion of Nimbus' Whateley Project. References Category:Villains Category:Gen1 Category:Wizard Category:Grand Hall of Sinister Wisdom Category:Europe Category:New York Category:Unknown Surname